Two Halfs, One Whole
by She-Wolf1999
Summary: Tracks is a lone Autobot, not knowing there are other of his kind on Earth. Starla was a lonely girl living a sad life without parents to guide her. Each of them felt like they were missing something. Will they find that missing something, in each other?
1. Savior

**Chapter 1: Savior**

**(? POV)**

I sat on my room's window seat, staring at the night sky with the windows open. I sighed deeply as I watched the stars twinkle. I wish I was out there. These stars are so far, so free. They be isolated, but I'd rather be alone then be in my house.

My mother had died when I was 10, I hardly remember her. When she died my dad fell into a deep depression and then to relieve the pain, he turned to the bottle. He's extremely unstable most of the time, but as long as I stay in my room away from him I'll be fine. I suppose it could be worse, he could be abusive. True he's ruff at times, but at least my life's not in danger or something.

A few tears escaped my eyes as I thought of my mother and my devastated father. I wish she was still here, from what I remember she was so kind and gentle. She didn't deserve to die so soon, she had such a great life ahead of her, but she was robbed of that by cancer. By the time we found out, it was already too late. She had only a week to live.

We spent that week doing as many things together as we could. Such as amusement parks, road trips, and every night mom and dad went on romantic dates. Of course, due to my age, they didn't tell me at the time that she was dying. I was devastated when I found out, only about 2 hours before she passed. I wouldn't leave her side when I found out. I just stayed with her, held her hand, and told her how much I loved her.

When she passed I cried for days. I wouldn't eat and my dreams were filled with night terrors. I would wake up screaming and I would even have to comfort myself because dad started to disappear at night. It was awful. Sometimes I still have nightmares, but I keep my door locked at night so dad can't do anything to me while he's drunk.

My eyes continued to fill with unshed tears, causing the stars to blur into fluffy dots. In a way it made them even more beautiful. I smiled faintly and wiped my eyes. I hope my mom is up in heaven, looking down and watching out for me. She always did when she was here.

I stood in my window sill. I need to clear my head and being in this house just brought back to many bad memories. I walked across the roof quietly, not wanting to wake dad or alert him to my leaving. I walked over to the tree that's branches grew near my window. I climbed onto the strongest limb and shimmied down the branch and then the trunk.

Standing firmly on the ground I pulled the hood of my sweat-shirt over my head. Luckily, my outfit was dark so I could blend right in with the shadows. I made sure to stay in the dark, not wanting to meet any of the dangers that lurked on the street at night.

I walked quietly, observing the activity around me. There wasn't much, mostly just young couples and a few families. They bustled along, clearly not wanting to linger outside at night. I couldn't say I blamed them, but for me there was as much danger in the 'safety' of my home as out here.

I near the edge of town, I happened upon a Chevrolet Corvette Stingray (1969–1976) in a dark alley. It was an older car, but it sure was a beauty. It was royal blue in color with a strange white face symbol on the hood surrounded by a red flame/wing pattern. She rubbed the hood, being careful not scratch or leave finger prints on it.

**(Normal POV)**

"Well aren't you a beauty." She cooed. As she walked around the gorgeous car slowly while still rubbing her hand across it gently. She leaned against the driver's side window. "I wish I had a car like you, but that will probably never happen." She said sadly. She stood up and started to walk away, not wanting to anger the driver, by being found touching there car whenever they came back.

She walked past another alley, but instead of another car three men stood leaning against the walls. She gasped and tried to move back the way she came, but one stepped out of the ally and blocked her. The other to followed suite, completely surrounding her on all sides. "What's your rush sweet heart? You a little lost?" One asked and grabbed her wrists.

"Let go of me!" she screamed and tried to tug her wrists out of his grip, but he was too strong. The one behind her put his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Come on sweetie don't you want to have a little fun?"

"With you guys?! Hell No!" she yelled. They laughed at her and the one with her wrists spoke, "Well luckily for us, you don't have a choice." They all laughed again and a look of horror spread across her hidden face.

Suddenly a loud engine was heard behind them. They all turned to see the Stingray pull out of the alley and turn towards the group. "Unhand that girl!" a voice from the car ordered.

The men laughed and replied, "And what will you do if we don't?" They were mocking the driver of course, but to the men's surprise he replied, "I'll do this!" The voce shouted as he suddenly lunged forward and knocked the man holding her wrists. Using his lack of balance to her advantage, she tripped him and snapped her arms free.

He fell to the ground and she started to run. "After her!" the man on the ground ordered. Being bigger than her they were hot on her trail. The Stingray came up beside her and the passenger door opened, "Hop in!" the same voice from before told her.

Without hesitation the girl did as she was told and dove in. Before she was even buckled, the car sped up, out running the men easily. She sighed in relief and sat up. She turned to the driver's seat, "Than- Ahhhhhhhhh!" she screamed when she saw nobody driving.

A seat belt came around her and held her arms to her sides. Keeping her back pressed to the seat tightly as the car stopped. She closed her eyes tight and whimpered, fearing the worst. But to her shock the seat belt loosened, but still held her to her seat so she couldn't jump out. She still kept her eyes glued shut, not wanting to see what would come next.

"What is your name human?" the same voice from before asked calmly.

She cracked one eye open slightly, "What do you want?" she replied his question.

"That's no way to talk to someone who just saved you." The voice told her in annoyance.

"Forgive me, but I'm being held captive by a car with no driver right after being attacked by thugs. I'm not at my most gracious at the moment." She told him with slight attitude.

"Fair enough, but you see there is no driver because I am the car." He explained.

"WHAT?!" she screamed and the car flinched.

"Please stop doing that. It's killing my audio receptors!" the car pleaded.

"Ok, sorry. I suppose I at least owe you that much, but could you please take _THIS_ off!" she asked and wiggled slightly.

"Are you going to take off running as soon as I do?" the car asked her suspiciously.

"Why does it matter?" she huffed, which answered his question.

The car smiled slightly to himself. He retracted his seat-belt, but locked his doors before she could make an escape. She rammed his door a few times trying to break her way out, but to no avail.

Finally, she gave up, laid across the seats and cried. Feeling guilty for putting her through this, the cars seat-belt wrapped around her loosely. "My name is Tracks by the way and yours is?"

"Starla," she replied with tears still flowing from her eyes.


	2. Not Alone

** This Chapter is dedicated to all my Readers, Followers, and Reviewers! Please R&R Guys! No Flames.**

**I don't own Tracks or any transformers for that matter, but I do own my OC: Starla and the story!**

** Chapter 2: Not Alone**

**(Normal POV)**

Starla turned so she was facing Tracks's seats as she continued to cry quietly, only the occasional sniffle could be heard.

Tracks tightened his seat-belt's grip around Starla in an attempt to calm her. In a way it did work, because she froze. "Please don't cry Starla, I'm not going to hurt you." Tracks soothed gently. Starla turned and looked at the steering wheel, "Then what do you want?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Well one, I don't want you to jump out screaming and alert people to the fact that I'm not an ordinary car. And two, I don't want you getting out here. It probably the worst part of town, as you've found out the hard way." Tracks explained slowly. Starla looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded in understanding.

"Speaking of thugs, what are you doing out here anyway?" Tracks asked as he started driving again.

Starla's face looked even more down cast as she sat up and replied, "I was sick of feeling trapped in my own house." She crossed her arms and stared out the passenger window. "What do you mean?" Tracks asked her, his confusion evident. Starla answered, "Let's just say my home, doesn't feel much like one."

"I know how you feel." Tracks told her. He had loved Cybertron, but he had just never fit in with his fellow citizens. Mostly due to his preference of his vehicle mode over his bipedal mode. Tracks let out an audible sigh and his vehicle almost seemed to sag. Starla sat up and rubbed his dash board in a comforting/understanding way. Track's engine almost seemed to purr under her touch, which caused Starla to smile. Deciding she liked and trusted this car, Starla pulled off her sweat-shirt.

With the hood off her head, Starla revealed her face. She had very light skin, but she wasn't white as a ghost or something. She flicked her head, causing her long, wavy blonde hair to flip over her shoulder. She looked over at the steering wheel with what Tracks considered to be: _mesmerizing _sky blue eyes.

Tracks braked as he gawked at her beauty. There wasn't even a scrap of make-up on her body and yet she almost seemed to glow. Starla looked nervous, "Is something wrong Tracks?" she asked while fiddling with her hair. Realizing she couldn't see his expression, Tracks snapped out of his stupor. "I'm fine, Starla." He managed to get out as he blinked his unseen optics and started driving again.

"How about I give you a lift home?" Tracks suggested. A look of horror spread across Starla's face. She quickly whirled around and clung to his seat, but she made sure not to dig in her nails. Tracks had to admit he liked this girl. Even when she was overwhelmed with emotions, she was careful not to hurt him or damage his vehicle mode.

"Why not?" Tracks asked her as he kept driving. Starla continued to cling to his seat and he couldn't help but feel alarmed by this action. "Please don't make me go home! It's so lonely and depressing!" she pleaded as a few more tears escaped her eyes.

Tracks felt sympathetic for poor Starla and he had to admit, he had been feeling rather lonely lately…..

"Starla, if you would like, you could sleep here, with me." Tracks offered.

She loosened her grip on his seat and turned to the wheel, "Really?" Starla gasped out softly in disbelief. "No, I was kidding." Tracks jested. In response Starla hit his dash-board. "You're not nice," Starla sulked and put on a fake, pouty frown. Tracks and Starla busted out laughing. Starla laughed so hard that she collapsed across his seats holding her sides. After laughing some time, they both finally calmed down with Starla only letting out the occasional giggle. Finally, Starla let out a long sigh as her eyelids started to droop.

Her eyes finally closed after she yawned silently, not wanting to be rude. Without opening her eyes, Starla snuggled into the seats and within seconds her body relaxed and her breathing became shallow.

Tracks couldn't help but compare her to the adorable sleeping kitten videos he had seen on the human's 'internet'. He chuckled at this comparison, but did so quietly not wanting to wake his sleeping friend. For a few hours Tracks cruised through the city, but he made sure to stay away from the worst parts of it. He couldn't risk being car jacked with Starla fast asleep in his cab.

After a while, Tracks parked in the woods outside the city. He turned off his lights and cut off his engine, then fell into a well-deserved recharge. When he woke the sun was shining hazily on his vehicle, making the metallic paint sparkle.

Tracks shifted his tires as a stretch of sorts. He was about to roll out when a sound made him freeze in his tracks. He looked inside his cab and what he saw pained his spark.

Starla was sprawled across his seats and she was still asleep, but that wasn't what was upsetting. Starla was squirming in her sleep, letting out little cries, and streams of tears ran down her face.

Tracks was about to wake her up when she let out a blood curdling scream and her eyes snapped open. Before Tracks could stop her she unlocked the door and flung it open. She leapt from her spot in his cab and ended up barrel rolling a few feet across the grass.

After a few seconds, Starla used her hands to push the upper half of her body off the ground. Her body heaved as she breathed deeply and a few tears shined like crystals as they fell from her eyes to the forest floor.

She didn't even look up when the sound of shifting metal could be heard. Starla cried out in surprise when a large hand wrapped around her back then scooped her up off the ground. The owner of said hand stood up to his full height and held her outwards about level with his neck. Starla looked at his face and gazed into his bright blue optics.

At first she seemed slightly confused, but then she looked down at his chest and saw the white face surrounded by crimson flames. She smiled up at his red face and spoke, "Tracks?" she asked. He nodded "Yes Starla, it's me." He assured her. She looked deep into his eyes, and realized they were filled with concern.

She rubbed the back of her neck in an embarrassed manor and she gazed at the ground. "Was I freaking out in my sleep?" she asked quietly.

"Yes…. Are you alright?" Tracks asked her, his worry obvious.

Starla blushed, his concern making her feel uncomfortable. She looked up and met his gaze, the blush still on her face. She tilted her head, causing her hair to cover her left eye. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that."

Tracks replied in a firm, but gentle fashion, "Starla, there is nothing to be sorry for."

Starla smiled at him in a bashful way and he grinned back. "Thanks Trackster." She said mischievously. Tracks used his thumb to shove her gently, "Your welcome, _Star._" He said and they both laughed.

Starla looked at their surroundings, "So where are we?" she asked curiously. Tracks answered, "We are near the crash site of my ship." Starla looked at him in confusion, "Your _ship?_" she asked.

Tracks smiled at her in a humored way. "Yes, my ship. How do you think I got to this planet?" he asked in a teasing way. He lifted Starla to his shoulder. Getting the idea, she climbed onto it and gripped his armor plating to keep her balance. Once she was secure, Tracks started walking. He did so slowly at first so that Starla could get used to his bodies movement, but sped up little by little until he was walking at his normal pace. Starla looked at the half of his face she could see and spoke, "So you're an alien?" she asked with genuine curiosity. Tracks looked at her and raised an optic ridge. "If you mean am I from another planet, then yes I am an _alien._" He told her.

They reached a large cave in the side of a huge, rock cliff. From the outside the cave looked empty, but as she followed Tracks inside, Starla saw a large vessel at the back of the cavern. Even in the dim light, Starla could tell the ship was crimson in color with blue accents. She gasped in awe of the space craft. It looked just like something out of a sci-fi movie, a true miracle of engineering.


End file.
